


you used to sing me lullabies.

by catradora (iloveyousweetbean)



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 <3 [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-War, abuse mention, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/catradora
Summary: Catra, after switching sides and fighting against the Horde, is finally free from everything that had ever hurt her. She finds that someone has been waiting for her for a long time with her arms open.





	you used to sing me lullabies.

**Author's Note:**

> Reading [this](http://catradora.co.vu/post/182762140532/im-like-90-sure-that-shadow-weavers-been-erasing) had me really emotional.

* * *

 

 

“Catra.”

 

She was standing across from Adora, who had her arms wide open and Catra found herself running, running towards her.

 

“Adora!” Catra jumped onto her and they were on the floor, giggling and holding each other tightly, afraid the moment they let go, the other would disappear.

 

“I missed you so, so much.” Adora was clinging onto Catra and Catra pulled Adora into an even tighter embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

“Catra, I never meant to leave you,” Adora whispered and Catra pulled her hand back.

 

“Adora, stop. We’re putting that behind us now. I just want to move forward and forget about the Horde and all the cruel shit they did to us. They’re dead and long gone, Adora.” Catra placed a finger on Adora’s lips gently, to shush her because she was alreayd on the verge of tears, but Adora refused.

 

“I didn’t know, Catra, I swear. If I had known...” Adora’s lower lip trembled, as the tears began to run down her face.

 

“What do you mean you didn’t know, Adora? You were there.” Catra’s voice dropped, “What’s wrong, Adora? Why’re you looking at me like that?”

 

“Catra...I _was_ never there.”

 

And then it hit Catra.

 

“She manipulated your memories and made you forget.” Catra knew as soon as she uttered the words, they were true.

 

“Catra, that isn’t possible. Shadow Weaver…” Adora began to stumble backward, trying to get a grip on reality and almost fell, but Catra caught her.

  
“Adora…” Catra squeezed her eyes shut and felt her own tears stinging her eyes. “ No wonder you never said anything.”

 

“If I knew, Catra, I never would have left. I would have stayed and protected you even more.”

 

“I can take care of myself perfectly fine, Adora.” Catra snapped at her and Adora reached out and hugged her tighter instead. "Don't apologize, Adora. It's not your fault in any way."

 

“I am so sorry, Catra.” Adora was weeping into Catra’s shoulder and although she didn’t want to cry, something inside her finally broke. “You’re safe now, Catra.”

 

“Adora, I was finally able to break free and for so long...I thought...but you didn’t even know because she was wiping and wiping away every single memory you had ever witnessed of her...abusing me.”

 

It hit Catra hard. That is what Shadow Weaver did to keep Adora in line and from running off with Catra every time Catra had suggested it, wanted to so bad.

 

“Catra,” Adora began, but Catra shook her head.

 

“We’ve suffered more than anyone should have in a million lifetimes, but you never gave up on me. I waited for you to come back to the Horde, but why would you go back? I began to realize that.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ I realized...when Glimmer and Bow came to try and convince me one last time, they said you were waiting for me.” Catra felt the laughter bubbling and rising up inside of her.

 

“I was waiting for _you_. To come home.” Adora whispered and they pressed their foreheads against each other.

 

“I am home, Adora. I was always home when I was with you.” Catra replied and she let out a soft laugh. It had tumbled out of her mouth and she had no control over it. Adora reciprocated and soon, they were both laughing on the floor, holding each other, as the tears began to stream down their cheeks all over again.

 

“What’s that lullaby you used to sing me when I had trouble falling asleep, Adora?” Catra asked breathlessly and Adora kissed her forehead tenderly.

 

“I will always be here for you, so lay your head on me and rest. I will be your bed, and when the world is against us, it will always be us, you and me. For I love you always, and it will always be true, for you love me, as I love you.” Adora hummed and Catra felt herself relax.

 

She was home. She finally had a place to call home, away from the Horde and from everything that had caused her harm. From everything that had damaged her. She finally had the fresh start and love that she deserved.

 

 

 

Inhale.

 

 

 

 

Exhale.

 

 

 

Catra looked into Adora’s eyes and took her hand in hers, and she knew no harm would ever come to her ever again with Adora by her side. She promised no harm would ever come to Adora ever again, either. They would always protect each other, like they had promised each other when they were kids.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10, Prompt: Waiting  
> For: @another-space-pidge


End file.
